Smile!
by Peony Petals
Summary: Pairing: Botan and Hiei! Ano... Basicly its Hiei n' Botan fluff. Eh heh... Sorry, thats all I got! R&R, please!


(A/n: Hi all! This is my first story, so please be gentle with reviews/flames! Its a Hiei/Botan fic, thats dedicated to any Hiei/Botan writer or supporter. I hope you like it.)

It was a cool, crisp night in Tokyo. A gentle wind carrying the scent of rain filled the busy city, brushing against nighttime walkers. Or nighttime flyers... Our favorite ferry girl was busily trying to control her oar, which was currently swaying back and forth. "Kuso!!!" Botan cursed, almost falling off her oar. She did her best to fly correctly into the stormy night but her efforts were forgotten when hard rain poured from the sky.

The bluenette looked up into the heavens to glare at the indigo clouds. Her doll-like face was pelted with harsh raindrops creating small marks to appear on the rosy cheeks. The pink kimono was soaked with the fresh glistening water. And it didn't help that Botan was extremely exhausted from her job (Hey, ferrying dead people ain't so easy... Right? O.O ), and from using her spirit energy to fly the oar. A glint appeared in her soft pink eyes as the oar disappeared.

Botan's figure fell from the sky, her arms spread out to give the impression of a 'Falling Angel'. She closed her eyes letting her body go limp. _Am I going to die, again?_ A few children spotted the pink blur, they shouted things such as "Mommy-Mommy, someone is falling!" The parents sighed and shook their heads, reconsidering the idea of giving candy to children at night. "Its late, your tired..."

Botan fell into the direction of a familiar park, the park a certain fire demon resided in. Hiei heard the cries of the children and opened his crimson eyes, peeved that something disturbed his slumber. He looked up and narrowed his eyes. "Onna...?" He murmured, using his agility to catch her in mid-air before she touched the ground. He looked at her damaged face and continued to gaze at it for a few moments. Suddenly her pink orbs slowly opened, locking with his. A sensation swept through Hiei, a feeling that wanted him to smile. His mouth muscles tugged but he fought it and replaced the grin with a mocking frown. He broke the eye contact and sneered.

"Baka, can't even fly in the simplest of storms."

"Sorry Hiei, its been a long day..." She frowned. _Right, another sarcastic remark from Hiei. Oh joy..._

The koorime said nothing and looked to the starry sky. Botan flushed, a pink tinge gathered at her cheeks. _Is he STILL holding me?_ She tensed up and shifted in the muscular arms that gripped her. Still looking at the sky, he gently put her on the ground. Botan gave a weary smile and nodded to give her gratitude. A shrug was Hiei's response. _Typical Hiei. Just ONCE I wish he smiled!_

"I never smile."

"NANI!? Were you reading my thoughts, again!?"

"...Hn."

Botan huffed and folded her arms across her chest. Her cherry, bubbly self seemed to vanish during the rain. She stood up and began walking away. Hiei looked over and rolled his eyes. He followed her with nothing else to do. Botan blinked and turned around, their eyes met.

Again... That feeling...And again, he fought it.

"Why are you following me?"

"Tch, you think you'll be safe walking around in...That?"

At first Botan was surprised the Hiei actually cared about her (Of course he cares!!!), and then the shock was replaced by anger.

"Something wrong with what I wear!?"

"Only the fact it was made in ancient time."

Feeling defeated, Botan turned around and walked down the empty street. Hiei shrugged and continued to follow her, making sure no one would be a danger. After a few moments of ackward silence Botan looked back at Hiei. _Why is he following me? _Her pink eyes narrowed at him, causing him to glare. "What onna?" She turned her head back and didn't reply. _I've got to admit. Hes cute...In a weird, rude, sarcastic demon kind of way. AH! He could be reading my thoughts! KUSO!_ Before Botan could look back and see if he was, she spotted her apartment building.

"You want to come in?"

"....Hn."

"I don't want you to stay in the rain." _Did I just say that? _

"Hn. Like you care if I die or not."

"You know what Hiei? I do care about you, even if you do insult or threaten me everyday. I care about you because you care about Yukina. I find it very noble of you to take good care of her. Even if that involves almost murdering Kuwabarra."_ Take that! Well, it's true... _

Hiei said nothing, and by this time they had finished walking up the steel stairs. Botan sighed infront if her door, furiously trying to open the door. She forced the key in, moved it into the lock, and... Nothing. No click was heard. _Aww, c'mon you stupid door! _Botan then began to pound on the door. Hiei sighed and extended his left leg, kicking the door open. Botan stared in wonder. She shrugged and walked inside, too tired to care. She turned around to face Hiei, "Make yourself at home...I guess... I'm gonna take a shower. Sit, watch tv, eat..." Hiei nodded and waited for her to enter the bathroom to make his entrance.

The living room was very welcoming. It contained a puffy blue sofa that was covered in a nice assortment of pillows. Infront of the sofa was a spotless glass coffee table, a purple vase full of sunflowers ontop of it. The tv was placed inside a massive wood self, many other electronics were aslo put in the shelf. Also a pale silver rug with desings of vines gave a new shine to the boring wood floors. After Hiei took a few minutes to study the living area, he went on into the kitchen.

The kitchen was snug, only having a few feet of counter space. The counters were a bright white, also spotless as the coffee table. Placed on the counters were everyday appliences, most of which Hiei considered pointless. But what caught Hiei's eye was the fridge. Well, mostly the freezer that contained his 'sweet snow'. How he knew? Power of the Jagan... He quickly opened the ice cream box and praticly slammed it on the counter.

"Found the ice cream?"

Hiei whipped around to see Botan wrapped in a pure white towel. She gave a warm smile and walked over to Hiei and the ice cream. He stepped aside and watched her serve the vanilla dessert into a bowl. Botan hummed softy to herself while walking to a small cafe-like table. She set down the bowls down and walked back to the bedroom to get changed. "I'll be right back." Hiei nodded and sat down to look at the bowl of ice cream.

At first, he saw his reflection. Red leering eyes peered back at him, mocking him. Hiei snorted and used a spoon to stir away the image. And then he saw...Hers. Beautiful pink eyes, soft sky-blue hair, and that cheerful smile. Hiei turned his head to see if Botan was behind him. No. He turned back to face the ice cream. Seeing her face once again made his mouth muscles twitch, again. But this time, he couldn't fight it. Hiei Jaganensi (Ooh, tell me if I spelled that wrong!), smiled.

Botan entered the kitchen with a lacey nightgown on, she swayed past Hiei to the sink. "Hiei, I didn't-- NANI! Your smiling?!" She ran over to cup her hands over Hiei's chin, she then pulled his face towards hers. The smile was still there. Botan's hand fell from his face as she backed away from him. Hiei remained in his seat to eat his ice cream, still smiling. He then tilted his face to stare at Botan. She was the first to break the ackward silence.

"What made you...happy? Did you kill someone, 'cause if you did--"

"You."

"Eh? You can't kill me, I'm already dead!"

"No. You make me smile."

"....Really? H-how?"

"By just...Being here. With me." (I know, I know... REALLY OOC! But, alas...Sorry!)


End file.
